SHINIGAMIS IN WONDERLAND
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: cosas extrañas pasan en el despacho de la sociedad de shinigamis después de que Ronald lee "Alicia en el país de las Maravillas (NO YAOI)


**_GRACIAS POR SER PACIENTES, ME QUEDE SIN INTERNET ASÍ QUE ME DEDIQUÉ A ESCRIBIR EN MI CASA Y ESTOY PUBLICANDO DESDE UN CAFÉ INTERNET._**

**_…_**

**_-Mataku- *suspiro y continuo escribiendo*_**

**_Mi propia versión de Shinigamis en el país de las maravillas XD, he modificado algunos personajes y el contenido, _****_NO tiene nada que ver con el OVA "Ciel in Wonderland"_****_ ya se darán cuenta conforme vayan leyendo, es algo bizarra pero me gusto, tampoco está apegada al cuento original de Alicia, sólo algunas cosas ya que sin internet no pude informarme mucho._**

**_NO YAOI PORQUE NO ME GUSTA HACER GAY A RONALD, (A LO MUCHO TOLERO RON X GRELL PERO IGUAL "NO ME GUSTA")._**

**_GRACIAS -3-_**

**_…_**

**_DESPPUES DE COSECHAR EL ALMA DE UN NIÑO, RONALD SE TRAUMA CON EL CUENTO DE ALICIA EN EL PAÍS DE LA MARAVILLAS, UNA NOCHE DE ALCOHOL Y HORAS EXTRA TIENEN UNA REACCIÓN POCO FAVORABLE PARA EL FIESTERO SHINIGAMI._**

* * *

Ambas parcas, una pelirroja y la otra rubia miran desde una esquina a su próxima alma para cosechar, se trata de un niño, la viruela lo mato, le quedan pocos minutos de vida, mientras el pequeño agoniza en silencio su madre le lee un cuento, dicha historia ha llamado la atención de Ronald, suena interesante, mientras que el joven shinigami escucha atento a la madre que solloza entre palabras, Grell se lima las uñas, ya tienen mucho tiempo esperando, es una lástima, es un niño muy pequeño, 7años pero trabajo es trabajo.

Finalmente el niño cierra los ojos y deja de respirar, la madre entra en desesperación, grita sin control y trata de reanimar a su pequeño, otro hombre entra al cuarto, seguramente es el padre del niño y se lleva a la mujer que lo golpea y lucha por aferrarse a su muerto hijo, cuando logra separarlos se la lleva lejos, es hora de trabajar para los shinigamis.

Ronald enciende su death scythe y la coloca sobre el pecho del niño, cosecha su alma y se retiran, su cinematic record es realmente corto; antes de salir, algo llama la atención del rubio, aquel libro, parece como si lo llamara, la joven parca regresa corriendo y lo toma entre sus brazos, debe darse prisa o seguro su rojo senpai se molestara mucho.

…

Ronald llega al despacho y se dirige a su escritorio, se dispone a llenar los documentos de la cosecha de hoy, pero el libro no deja de llamarlo, el rubio hace a un lado las pilas de papeles y toma el libro _"Alicia en el país de las maravillas" _después de horas perdido en aquel mundo de fantasía, a Ronald ya se le ha hecho muy tarde para entregar el trabajo y William _se percata de esto._

**_-¡Ronald Knox!- _**William espeta molesto golpeando la cabeza de su empleado con su guadaña.

**_-¡Sensei!-_** Ronald se acomoda en su silla y deja el libro en su regazo, de inmediato se concentra en su trabajo.

**_-Honestamente-_** William toma el libro y lo mira, suspira y lo deja en el escritorio.

**_-Deja de perder el tiempo con las tonterías de los humanos-_** el supervisor se encierra en su oficina.

**_-Que tiene de malo, es un cuento para niños-_** el rubio suspira y continúa trabajando.

**_-Sabes que la historia real es de una drogadicta ¿verdad?-_** Grell habla con burla al oído de su couhai, Knox abre mucho los ojos y el pelirrojo se marcha rumbo a la oficina de su amado jefe.

No pasa mucho rato cuando Ronald vuelve a leer el libro, le es muy interesante, pero al mirar la hora que es el rubio deja todo a un lado y sale corriendo, una fiesta le espera, irá con la secretaria del jefe de William, según sus cálculos, se divertirá toda la noche y mañana temprano terminara con su papeleo.

…

Se tiene que ser muy tonto y demasiado confiado para tratar de escapársele a William T. Spears, a menos de que seas Grell Sutcliff, si no lo eres atente as las consecuencias _"horas extra, horas extra no remuneradas para todos"._

En medio de la fiesta, donde el humo de cigarrillos y el olor a alcohol flotan en la atmosfera, un beso romántico es interrumpido, Ronald está a punto de conseguir una buena noche con una chica linda, pero veloces tijeras aparecen de la nada y pinchan su cabeza haciéndola sangrar, el rubio grita y se agarra la cabeza tratando de detener el sangrado, su cita prefiere marcharse, ella no tiene tiempo para niños por los cuales su "papá" viene temprano para sacarlos de la fiesta

* * *

**_-Honestamente, ¿Qué pensabas?, abandonar así el trabajo, no lo pensé de ti Knox-_** William arrastra de vuelta al trabajo a su subordinado, Ronald era uno de los mejores pero ahora ha decepcionado a Spears.

Resignado Ronald se sienta en su cubículo y comienza a trabajar.

**_-¿A caso este hombre no tiene vida propia?-_** el joven shinigami dice entre dientes algo molesto.

Después de 20 minutos trabajando Ronald decide que debe descansar la vista, bosteza y cierra los ojos un momento, lamentablemente no los vuelve a abrir, por lo menos no después de unas horas de buen sueño.

…

Cuando Ronald abre los ojos se alarma, "_maldición, me quedé dormido"_ y no termino el trabajo, William estará muy molesta con él.

Ronald se levanta de su asiento y camina rumbo a la oficina de su jefe, pero en el camino una sexy conejita se le atraviesa y ambos chocan, Ron le ayuda a levantarse y a recoger la montaña de papeles que llevaba.

**_-Es tarde, muy tarde, la reina se pondrá furiosa-_** dice la coneja blanca.

**_- Espera, ¿Por qué vistes así, donde es la fiesta de disfraces?- _**Ronald pretende coquetear con la conejita pero esta le ignora y se marcha.

**_-Si no te apresuras, la reina te cortara la cabeza- _**es lo último que se le escucha decir.

**_-¿La Reina?-_** Ronald sigue su camino rumbo a la oficina de su jefe amargado, unos minutos más tarde, parece que jamás llegara, el pasillo no termina, al final del camino este se parte en dos _"¿por dónde debe ir ahora?, es tarde y William va a enloquecer"._

**_-Estás perdido-_**alguien habla a espaldas del joven rubio.

**_-Si está perdido-_**una segunda voz hace coro a todo lo que habla el primero.

**_-Que tonto- _**

**_-Muy tonto, espera, no debes ser grosero con los tontos-_**

**_-Nah, ¿Qué importa?-_**

**_-¿Qué rayos?- _**Ronald voltea y se sorprende al ver a sus senpais Eric y Alan, los observa detenidamente, ambos hombres están vestidos igual y no es con el uniforme, de hecho se parecen a esos dos personajes graciosos que siempre están juntos de ese cuento infantil.

**_-Date prisa o la reina te cortara la cabeza-_** dijo Eric con una sonrisa.

**_-Sí, te cortara la cabeza y todos tendremos trabajo extra-_** Alan le hizo coro pero este hablo desanimado.

**_-¿Por qué visten así?-_** Ronald intento no reírse pero se veían ridículos.

**_-Eres un idiota-_** el rubio más alto lo golpeo en la cabeza-

**_-Un idiota, debes respetarnos, tal vez será bueno que te corten la cabeza-_** Alan dijo feliz y jalo a Eric para marcharse en dirección contraria a Ronald.

**_-Esperen-_** Ronald les llamo.

**_-¿Dónde está William sensei?-_**

**_-Yo no sé, ¿cómo voy a saberlo?-_** Eric mostro poco interés y siguió caminando.

**_-¿Tú lo has visto?-_** le cuestiono a Alan.

**_-No, yo no y ¿tú?-_**

**_-Para nada, si quieres saber pregúntale al gato- _**

**_-¿Cuál gato?-_** Knox estaba confundido, sus colegas actuaban extraño, decían incoherencias y el tiempo se agotaba.

**_-Entonces ¿por dónde debo ir?-_** Ronny estaba preocupado, miro a sus compañeros alejarse y vio de nuevo el camino dividido, "¿Qué debía hacer?".

**_-¿Me vez cara de gato?-_** grito Eric a lo lejos.

**_-Dijimos que le preguntes al gato-_** Alan grito después. Ronald resignado y molesto hizo una seña obscena y siguió su camino, no paso mucho cuando el joven shinigami de nuevo se encontró con un compañero de trabajo que también se comportaba extraño.

**_-Nya- _**el gato de Cheshire apareció y de inmediato se prendió de la pierna del rubio, frotándose en ella.

**_-¿Sutcliff senpai?-_** Ronald cuestionó y trato de liberar su pierna, era incomodo tener a su superior actuando así de una forma tan embarazosa y si William los atrapaba seguramente no se salvarían de un terrible castigo.

**_-Nya-_** El pelirrojo gato siguió aferrado a la pierna del joven hasta que Undertaker apareció y corrió a su regazo para ser acariciado.

**_-Tienes que estar loco para querer ver a la reina roja-_** se burlo el hombre de cabellos platinados.

**_-¿Qué?, no, yo quiero ver a William sensei, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-_** la paciencia de Ronald se estaba agotando.

**_-Nyaaa! Oh Will~ -_** gimió el gato y salto del regazo del sombrerero para abrazar sal más joven de los tres.

**_-Te va a cortar la cabeza querida Alicia–_** dijo sonriente el gato.

**_-Oh la reina siempre tan seria y de mal humor, aunque… debo decir que no fue tan doloroso, de hecho fue muy divertido, mi cabeza rodo y rodo un largo trayecto colina abajo-_** el sombrerero comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente y señalo la cicatriz de su cuello.

**_-No hagas enojar a la reina roja, pero no lo toques o quien te corte la cabeza seré yo- _**Neko Grell invoco su guadaña y con una sonrisa sádica la encendió y acerco a la garganta del rubio, Ronald emprendió una carrera por su vida, hasta que algo, o mejor dicho alguien lo detuvo, cayó al suelo golpeando su trasero, el rubio alzó la mirada y frente a él estaba ¿William?.

**_-¿Sensei?-_** el joven estaba impresionado, su sobrio y serio patrón vestía de "rojo", era un rojo brillante como la sangre; de la nada el gato de Cheshire apareció y se prendió del cuello de "la reina roja" y comenzó a ronronear.

**_-Llegas tarde Alicia-_** William frunció el ceño e invoco su death scythe, se ajusto los anteojos y miro con recelo al pobre shinigami que seguía en el suelo inmóvil por la impresión.

**_-Yo pido disculpas señor, no volverá a pasar, pero es que Eric y Alan senpai, después Sutcliff senpai y ese loco sepulturero…-_** el chico trato de explicarse pero no coordinaba sus palabras.

**_-Te cortare la cabeza-_** William abrió y cerró las tijeras de su polo de poda haciendo sonar las filosas hojas de estas, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ronald; de inmediato el rubio trato de levantarse y huir, pero Eric y Alan lo sujetaron por detrás impidiéndole marcharse.

**_-Córtale la cabeza ya-_** ronroneo Grell al oído de William.

**_-Que su cabeza ruede cuesta abajo- _**se burlo Undertaker. Ronald comenzó a temblar, abrió mucho los ojos en pánico al ver las tijeras volar velozmente hacia su garganta, la joven parca apretó mucho los ojos esperando su final.

**_-Debes ser castigado Alicia-_** fueron las últimas palabras de la reina roja.

…

**_-¡No por favor William!-_** Ronald grito y pataleo hasta que un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo abrir los ojos.

**_-Honestamente-_** William hablo.

**_-Tan ruidoso y holgazán-_** el supervisor del despacho se ajusto las gafas y se retiro, Ronald volvió en sí, miró a su alrededor, vio a su jefe marcharse y todo parecía normal, a su lado yacía Grell que le miraba sonriente.

**_-¿Senpai? Fue un sueño solamente-_** Ronald se froto los ojos, seguía aturdido, miro hacia su escritorio y vio el libro de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, un escalofrío recorrió su columna y se estremeció; tomo el libro y lo tiro a la basura.

**_-William tiene razón, solo son tonterías de los humanos-_** Ronald suspiro y se dispuso a seguir trabajando.

* * *

**_ACLARACIONES:_**

**_Al decir que William es "sobrio", no me refiero a no estar alcoholizado, si no a la seriedad de su vestimenta y actitud._**

**_La coneja Blanca era la secretaria de William, (no sé si tenga pero aquí sí, era necesario jajaj)_**

**_Ronald es Alicia pero no viste como ella, llevaba su uniforme del trabajo._**

**_Eric y Alan son los gemelos graciosos (visten como los de la película de Alicia en el país de las maravillas de Tim Burton pero físicamente siguen siendo ellos mismos XD)_**

**_Grell es Cheshire Neko (viste como en el ova)_**

**_Undertaker el Sombrerero Loco (viste como en el ova)_**

**_William obviamente es la reina roja, lleva su uniforme: pantalón, chaleco y saco pero "rojos" (fuck yea Grell) _**


End file.
